Zelos is a player
by PetiteOpalee
Summary: Lloyd got involves in a weird relationship with Zelos.


Zelos enters Altamira with the same look as always, a confident one. He isn't here for nothing, right now, a secrets rendezvous is quietly waiting for him and his pretty face.

Lloyd comes here, in this Altamira's Park, because he was forced by Zelos. But he have to admit it… He really wants to spend time with him, but how far (A lot!) ? Lloyd's looking everywhere, searching Zelos amongst people. This makes him look a bit nervous, and he really is, because he wants this afternoon to be perfect!

He finally find the red-hair guy and literally jump on him.

- I missed you Zelos …  
-Me too, let's go somewhere else.

They go to the amusement park, eat popcorn and have a lot of fun.

-I'm tired of this game Zelos, i know your plan, let's move to another place.

Zelos seems outrageous at first sign, but a few second later you can see a little smile on his face, a perverse one. This is an enormous reversal of the situation, Lloyd's now leading the "game" and this does not displease Zelos who took this side several times already. This is the moments for him to experience new things, so he leaves Lloyd guide and do what he want.

They take a room for two and get comfy, they start by kissing each other. Zelos see Lloyd's discomfort, maybe he isn't ready for this, after all Lloyd only get out with girls before.

-Calm down Lloyd, we can postpone this reunion.  
-No ! I want to have this kind of relationship with you…  
-Ok but if you can't handle it tell me and I'll stop.

Lloyd lays in the bed, close his eyes and let Zelos being the seme, Zelos realize Lloyd's state. Lloys is clearly terrorized. It was made to happen, and few experiences showed him that he better not forces his partner. So Zelos,for the first time, acts like a real gentleman. He quits Lloyd still on the bed.

-It's for next time dashing lad!

It can't be worse think Lloyd.

Zelos was gone, he left Lloyd alone in the room, all by himself. Lloyd is a little bit disappointed, he hoped that he'll pass to the next level with him but he was too nervous and inexperienced so Zelos preferred to leaves and forget this meeting, for the sake of Lloyd, that's what he said. Maybe Lloyd made a mistake by trying to be the one on the top, after all, this was his first time. After long thought, he decided to ask Zelos for a strike back, and this time he will just let him act and do what he wants. That was the best for a beginner like Lloyd, and he knows that Zelos had a lot of relationship before. Lloyd had always wondered what it felt like, and now that he was having this chance to know he wouldn't let anyone blow this chance away.

Lloyd went outside and searched for Zelos. He didn't found him so he asked few peoples, and he finally found him. Zelos was kissing a woman ! Lloyd knew that him and Zelos weren't a couple but it seem like he had betrayed him. Lloyd ran away while crying, Zelos saw Lloyd and ran after him.

-Lloyd ! Wait for me ! I can explain you !

Lloyd didn't want to understand, he just want to be alone, without him. But Zelos ran faster than him and rapidly grabbed him into his arms.

-Lloyd, listen to me. You can't understand now, but one day i can prove you. When you did it once you can't stop. Yesterday we didn't went far so i had to fill these desires somewhere else. I swear i did it for you, because we had to take our time.

-So you said you kissed that girl for me !?

-It's hard to understand but…yes.

-But…You can fulfill you desires on me !

-Is it really what you want ?

-Of course this is what i want !

Zelos looked at Lloyd, like he was about to say something but nothing got out of his mouth.

-This is what I'm trying to make you understand but you always act like you don't care.

Zelos looks at Lloyd lovingly, he was the only one aable to look at him like that.

-Don't worry about that, you're on my mind every day and...

Lloyd ssuddenly got shocked.

-...in my dreams every night.

-How dare you tell me that !?

-what "? But...

-I know you said the same thing to Sheena last time you saw her.

Damn, Zelos was caught, all the efforts that he made, building this relashionship broke away. Both Lloyd and Zelos were scewed up.

Lloyd looked at Zelos seriously, he wanted explanations from the betrayer.

-I'm sorry to be such a player.

That was quite a short reply and nothing that Lloyd was hoping for.

-Please at least accept my apologies.

Zelos turn back and walked away.

*pfff. I guess it's in his nature...

Lloyd followed him, when he finally caught Zelos he put on his most vicious smile.

-Consider today as a lucky day, because tomorrow i might be angry at you.

Zelos lauhed mentally. In the end, his plan didn't went that wrong.


End file.
